Marvel Comics Ltd
Marvel Comics Ltd (aka: Marvel UK) was a publisher of "The Real Ghostbusters" and "Slimer!" from 1988 to 1992 in the UK. Comic Lines Featuring Ghostbusters Properties *The Real Ghostbusters *The Marvel Bumper Comic *It's Wicked! *Slimer! History Before the late 80's Marvel Comics Ltd (known as "Marvel Comics Group" on covers) re-released Marvel Comics from America starting in 1972. By the late 70's they had started printing licensed comics outside of Marvel such as Star Wars and Hanna Barbera related comics. The 80's brought the decline in hero based comics, however licensed comics such as Transformers and Thundercats filled in the gaps, and in March 1988 The Real Ghostbusters began being released bi-weekly. The Real Ghostbusters ran a long healthy life of 193 numbered issues and Slimer offshoot series' ran 17 (It's Wicked!) plus 13 (Slimer!) making a 30 issue collection. The main series The Real Ghostbusters ran in re-print mode for a few years when Marvel Comics UK (now officially titled UK) ran into more sales issues for the overall company. By March 1994, it all was coming to a end. Ultimately, the Marvel imprint and all properties were bought by Panini in 1995-1996. Gift/Prizes Featured Marvel would at times feature free gifts taped on the front of the comic or bundled in a plastic sleeve with the comic. Notably, one of the common providers of the free gift items was Scorpio Products International LTD (aka: SPI). List Note that in many cases the list is going by what the cover said as gifts tended to be removed by comic book collectors over the years. *The Real Ghostbusters Ongoing Series **Marvel Comics 001 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Badge **Marvel Comics 014 - Bundled - The Real Ghostbusters Panini Sticker Album and Stickers **Marvel Comics 015 - Inside - The Real Ghostbusters Panini Stickers **Marvel Comics 028 - Front - Willow Model From Kellogg's Corn Flakes **Marvel Comics 041 - Front - Easter Gift, The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma **Marvel Comics 042 - Front - Slimer Badge **Marvel Comics 067 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma **Marvel Comics 068 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Tattoos **Marvel Comics 069 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Vinyl Badge **Marvel Comics 076 - Inside - Free Comic Inside (Comic brand/series not specified) **Marvel Comics 078 - Front - Ghostbusters II Badge **Marvel Comics 090 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Door Hanger by Scorpio Products International LTD **Marvel Comics 091 - Inside - Gigantic Poster (Ghostbusters 2 logo) **Marvel Comics 109 - Front - Slimer Chewy Bar by Squirrel **Marvel Comics 130 - Front - Unknown Free Item (might be a Slimer Chewy Bar by Squirrel) **Marvel Comics 141 - Front - Space Mask From Kellogg's Ricicles **Marvel Comics 143 - Front - Beetlejuice Mini Jokebook **Marvel Comics 150 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Book Mark **Marvel Comics 152 - Front - Matlow's Refresher **164-169 and 172-186 - Inside - had posters of front covers **Marvel Comics 164 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Button/Badge (three known designs) **Marvel Comics 165 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Sticker by Scorpio Products International LTD (two known designs) **Marvel Comics 178 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma **Marvel Comics 179 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Sticker by Scorpio Products International LTD **Marvel Comics 193 - Front - Disappearing Sticker From Kellogg's Rice Krispies **Marvel Comics Monthly 1 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Patch **Marvel Comics Puzzlebuster 1 - Front - Slimer Chewy Bar by Squirrel **Marvel Comics Puzzlebuster 2 - Front - Swizz Kids Lolly **Marvel Comics Puzzlebuster 3 - Front - Freaky Finger Fiend **Marvel Comics Puzzlebuster 5 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Book Mark **Marvel Comics Puzzlebuster 6 - Front - Matlow's Refresher **Marvel Comics Collected Comics 06 - Front - Unknown Gift From Kellogg's *The Marvel Bumper Comic **The Marvel Bumper Comic 01 - Bundled - The Real Ghostbusters Panini Sticker Album and Stickers **The Marvel Bumper Comic 01 - Inside - The Real Ghostbusters Panini Stickers **The Marvel Bumper Comic 14 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma **The Marvel Bumper Comic 15 - Front - (Three) The Real Ghostbusters Stickers **The Marvel Bumper Comic 16 - Front - 7 Snappy Badges **The Marvel Bumper Comic 18 - Inside - Defenders of the Earth Poster *It's Wicked! **It's Wicked! 01 - Front - Fangs (blue or green plastic) **It's Wicked! 02 - Front - (Werewolf) Tattoos **It's Wicked! 03 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma *Slimer! **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! 01 - Front - The Real Ghostbusters Jelly Novelty by Alma **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! 03 - Inside - Poster Inside **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! 04 - Inside - Poster Inside **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! 05 - Inside - Poster Inside **Marvel Comics Ltd- Slimer! 08 - Front - Slimer Chewy Bar by Squirrel Category:Marvel Comics Ltd Category:Print